The Dating Experience
by ZekuRoku
Summary: "You totally don't want me dating Romano..." In a blink of an eye, the sharp edge of Spain's ax was an inch away from the American's crotch. America/Romano, Prussia/Canada
1. Chapter 1

**The Dating Experience**

**By:** ZekuRoku

**Author Note:** I love Romano and America together... So A plot bunny began to breed in my fangirl mind. Would Spain approve of America? Though they may seem on good terms with one another, but what happens when you throw in the fact he is having his baby Lovino taken away? Not to mention his dual personality thing... O.o

* * *

><p>When America began to court Southern Italy, it threw many nations in for a loop. Who would have thought America would be into someone so hot headed and temperamental that wasn't England? Then again, why would Romano tolerate a loud mouthed, energetic optimist with a terrible taste of fashion and food? Slowly the other countries began to accept their relationship, and acted as if it was natural, though Spain... He wasn't so willing to cooperate.<p>

"That American bastard. Wait until I get my hands around his neck..."

"Whoa, Toni, You okay? You're doing that creepy mumbling under your breath thing, again. It's terrifying..."

"No, Gilbert... You do not understand. That _obese_,_ selfish_, _arrogant_, _prick_- stole my Lovi and for that he will pay dearly."

"Okay, put the ax down..."

"All we need is love! Listen to Gilbert and put the weapon now, my friend."

Unfortunately, not even France could calm the Spaniard down. It was quite obvious the man had always been emotionally fond of Lovino, despite his dedicated adoration for North Italy. He raised Romano, and despite his attitude problem, he was really such a sweet, sweet boy. The half nation was way too innocent to be corrupted by such a filthy, power hungry, egotistical country. Just thinking about how he lost his Romano to America pissed him off so hardcore, the ax in his hands then snapped in half from his tense hold.

France and Prussia slowly backed away, knowing full well the other member of their trio had quite the history of being slaughter happy. Though, quite the opposite happened, Spain had tossed the pieces of the weapon aside and fell in a dramatic manner to the floor and began to sob. "Why Lovi? WHY! Why did you leave me? I raised you! Was I not good enough? I can give you everything you need... Come back!"

France quickly went over to comfort Spain, taking the sobbing nation into his arms.

Gilbert awkwardly patted his back. "Hey, it's not that bad Toni. America can be a cool dude if you hang with him enough," Despite being flashed a warning look from Francis he continued to ramble on, "Think, even if he deflowers your Italian beauty, at least he will not have to worry about child support being an issue. Seeing as he is filthy rich and a world power and all..."

The murderous gleam was back in Spain's eyes. France attempted to neutralize the situation, failing in the process.

* * *

><p>While the Bad Touch Trio was facing their own issues, the subjects of their current fiasco were enjoying themselves on a lovely afternoon date in Italy.<p>

"I think Spain has been ignoring me..." The grumpy Italian scowled, shoving a spoon full of ice cream into his lover's face, aggressively, completely missing the American's mouth. "Attractive." He dead panned.

"Hey! You are the one who missed..." A small smirk began to form on the Blonde, "If you think I'm so attractive, why don'cha lick it off for me..."A huge blush adorned the auburn man's cheeks as he quickly looked away. America chuckled and used a napkins to rid his face of the sugary substance. "You are so cute!"

"S-Shut up, hamburger bastard!"

Holding a spoon in front of his Italian lover, America winked, "So... Why do you feel Spain is ignoring you? He adores you. Why would he avoid you?"

Romano rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the ice cream held in front of his face, "He has not messaged me in almost 2 months. Usually, he calls me 2 times a day all like 'Loviiii I miss you!' Or 'Lovi! I needed to hear your adorable angry voice!' Feh- bastard..."

"That is odd."

"And it's not even just that he's been acting weird for the past 6 or so months. Being all odd, creepy, and murderous as of late. I went and visited him 3 months ago and he was mumbling about pools of blood, and something about no regret."

Blue eyes widened in concern, "Whoa, that's pretty intense. Even my heroic radar senses trouble brewing! Maybe you should speak with him. You know a half year and it seems he's still angry about whatever is bothering him. Especially, if he's ignoring you."

This was what Romano adored in the American, the way he could be a total moron and look like a slob to everyone else, but when they were together he spoke smoothly (logically), and was incredibly handsome without even trying to be. "Yeah. Maybe I should talk to him. It's just... Awkward, sometimes. That asshole is always hanging around that potato bastard's brother and that perverted France."

"Ya know..." Alfred drawled out, "We started dating about half a year ago... You'd think he has an issue with me or something stupid like that." Of course he was joking, but Romano, who was taking a sip of his drink, immediately spit it out all over the America. "Hey, not cool dude!"

"It all makes sense!" Romano soon began to cackle evilly.

"Wait- what?" Giving an unsure look, "Lovi, are... you okay?"

"I feel Fan-Fucking-Tastic, Alfred!" He stood up and quickly pecked the American on the lips, a huge smirk plastering his face "We can resolve tomato bastards bullshit."

"O-Okay..." He had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

><p>America could just <em>die<em>. This has to be ranked with one of the most awkward situations he's ever been forced into. He and Romano were placed on the couch, opposite of the Spaniard who just stared at them with an obviously sweet and fake smile upon his face, his fists were clenched resting upon his lap. Oh God! This silence was killing Alfred... What is a good conversation starter, he wondered. Before he could stop himself he blurted out the words:

"...Nice weather you're having."

Romano had to hold back the urge to smack the American across the face. "I'm going to go make some coffee..." He grumbled, getting up and hissing in the blonde's ear, "Be civil..."

"Hey, Roma-!" The Italian had already fled to the kitchen, leaving his lover to panic under an incredibly awkward atmosphere and a scary, possessive stare.

Of course Spain was still smiling ear to ear, staring, "Sooooo~" He finally drawled out with a sing song tone that sent chills down the other's spine. "You watching your back lately? I mean you never can be too careful these days."

"Er..."

"Oh, how silly of me. You have nothing to fret over. I mean, someone as powerful as you wouldn't have to worry about someone sneaking into your luxurious home and slitting your throat at the dead of night though, right? It's not like anyone _hates_ you or anything."

"Um..."

"You are not really causing the rest of the world trouble, being a _selfish_, _arrogant_, super power and all."

"Wait...What?"

"Especially, the fact you are dating South Italy._ No one_ in the _world_ is bothered by that. It's not like you had to ask permission to do such a thing either."

America was absolutely speechless. It then clicked, the realization of Spain's sudden dislike for him was now clear as day. Wow, he really was dense sometimes. "You totally don't want me dating Romano..." In a blink of an eye, an ax had been buried into the coffee table in front of the two, the sharp edge of the blade was an inch away from the American's crotch. "HOLY SHIT!"

Romano choose the wrong time to return with a few coffee cups in his hands, obviously they are now lacking a table. "I told you to be civil!" Sending a chilling glare to his lover.

"Oh no, no, no! He started it, man! He's freaking psycho and thinks I'm like forcing you against your will or something!"

"You're suppose to suck it up and just take the insults thrown your way like a man! You call yourself a hero..."

"He just threw a freaking ax at my crotch!"

"Did it "freaking" hit you? I do not see what the problem is then." Spain shouted in his defense.

"You are being ridiculous! Actually the both you retards are!" Romano screeched sending a glare toward the Spaniard as well.

"Romano, how could be angry at me? He's the one that started this!" Spain argued.

"Bullshit!" America immaturely cussed back.

The Italian was fed up with all of it, "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" The room went silent, "You two are going to solve your differences right here. Spain, you talk with America, fix your problems, stop ignoring me and being creepy. _You_," Sending a glare to the blonde, "Need to cooperate."

It was quiet and America glared over at Spain, who was returning the favor. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as if contemplating on something. "Look... I know we got along before all this, and to be honest, man, you really freak me out when you go all crazy psycho on my ass. I will admit it was... rude of me to assume everyone would be okay with me dating Lovino." He swallowed the non-existent lump in his throat. "Everyone else has been assuming it's a joke, but I can guarantee you it is not. I love this man and everything about him," Dramatically he pointed over to Romano.

Spain just gawked, while Romano blushed a shade of bright red, that's all the encouragement America needed to continue. "We should be cooperating. You and I are acting pretty immature over this whole fiasco, let's call a truce on this?" He help out a hand, a nervous smile on his face.

Staring at the American, Antonio's expression softened, "What if I were to continue to disprove of you dating Lovino?"

"I'm sorry, but even without your approval, I will continue to date South Italy."

The intensity flowing off the Alfred's words was none-the-less, epic. Slowly, a smile crept onto the Spaniard's face as he took the others hand, "It's nice to know my boy is in good hands and your feelings are sincere." They grinned at one another not breaking the handshake quite yet.

"Finally! God dammit, okay, break it up! I am tired of all this mushy shit!" Romano pushed the two apart. "And we'll be leaving now! You can hang out with your eavesdropping loser friends now," he kicked the couch over to reveal the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio crouching down and looking rather ridiculous.

"Dammit! I told you they'd find out, Franny Pants!"

"You, Gilbert, were not being all the sneaky. Your loud whispering and gruff voice obviously gave us away."

"Ugh, bunch of bastards..."

"What wrong South Italy? You having a problem comprehending my awesome existence?" The Prussian snaked around Alfred's shoulder. "America! You are a man of almost as equal awesome as I! Way to proclaim your love in such a romantically awesome manner!"

Romano rolled his eyes before grabbing his goofy moronic lover by the sleeve, "We are leaving..." Grumbling in annoyance, pushing the oaf out the door, he turned back toward Spain, a huge grin on his face, "Thanks... For everything..."

As soon as the door was closed, Antonio broke down into a fit of tears on France's shoulder, sobbing about how his little boy had grown up so fast and how America was perfect for him and he never should have had any doubt to begin with.

"Ah, the approval of the father figure... Always apart of the dating experience."

Gilbert went silent, while the blonde flashed his a questioning look. "So...Would now be a bad time to say I am dating Matthew and have for a few months?"

France's glare was so intense the Gilbert began to cower away. _"WHAT?"_

All hell broke loose once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I thought of making another chapter... Featuring Prussia and Canada. Feedback would be lovely! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dating Experience**

**By:** ZekuRoku

**Author Note:** WOW! I was not expecting such good feedback! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Though... It makes me a little nervous to post this. I hope it's okay, I kind of decided to go at this a bit different then the previous chapter.

_Prussia is on the run, but it isn't just France and England who are after him..._

* * *

><p>"You have to hide me!"<p>

Romano gave a blank stare at the Prussian, he had a feeling that opening the door to such frantic knocking would have been a bad idea. Then again, house sitting for America seemed like a bad idea to begin with. Not wanting to deal with the bullshit he gave a grumpy half-hearted, "Good bye." While in the process of slamming the door in the Albino's face, the man practically threw himself in between the closing door. "Wh-What the-? Get the hell out of America's home you stupid Potato eating-"

"PLEASE! I promise I'll never mock you again! I will do whatever you want! Please just hide me! They are after me!" He struggled to make his way into the house.

"Who the hell is after you?"

"Eyebrows and France! Now, please, please, please let me in!"

It was because America's "hero-ness" was rubbing into him... That was the reason he gave in and opened the door, it has to be. "Okay, you jerk. But you owe me big time, you annoying bastard!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Prussia darted into through the door and instantly slammed it shut, fiddling with every lock on the inside. "Lock all the windows! Shitshitshitshit! Where is a good hiding spot? Somewhere they won't find me?"

"Stop spazzing, what the fuck is going on?"

Prussia grabbed the Italian by the collar of his shirt and his blood shot crimson eyes stared creepily into terrified hazel ones, "I let it slip I was dating Canada. I have been on the run for a week and 3 days... France and England are going to kill me! I was hoping America would be here so I could inform him of the situation, have his approval of my awesome-ness to help neutralize their hatred!"

Romano shoved Prussia away, not sure how to handle this, "America's not here, you moron- and who is this Canadia? I don't trust you."

"CAN-A-DA! America's brother?" Gilbert spoke with exaggerated hand movements.

A blank stare was all he received in return, "America has a brother? Bullshit, I have never heard of him. "

"It's because Matthew is invisible sometimes!"

"Who the hell is Matthew?"

"Rawr! Mattie is Canada! Like, the awesome other half of North America? Dating the awesome me?" There was soon pounding at the door, and Prussia jumped in the air like an angered cat. "I wasn't here!" He hissed, darting up the first set of stairs he found.

Lovino, honestly didn't know what to think. Though, he was quickly becoming fucking irritated with the insistent knocking. Dammit, he was going to miss his siesta at this rate. Tampering with the 5 or so locks on the door he managed to harshly swing it open, "What the hell do you want?"

"H-hello Romano. Is America home?"

It was only England. Most of his anger slowly evaporated, "I'm house sitting. He had some important meeting thing he was attending, actually he's coming back home later tonight."

"How very kind of you. Though, I'm rather surprised he didn't just take you along."

Romano blushed a little (Though, he would never admit it), "That business stuff bores me, I want him to focus on his work. He's already so damn easily distracted and has the attention span of a fish," Lovino opened the door further to let England into his lover's home. He was grateful that the Brit and him were on good terms. Both could bond over their extreme hatred for France and hold conversations involving America's immaturity. In a way, Romano had it really easy with family acceptance compared to America. Though England was once a really scary empire, he seemed to have a fondness over the Italian. "Would you like any of Alfred's tasteless coffee?" Both took a seat in America's living room.

England winced a bit,"I... Um- No, thanks. Actually, I was just wondering if you have seen Prussia recently?"

_Shit_. He already forgot he was "hiding" the albino man in this very house. Trying to stay calm, he hid his surprised expression with a trademark scoff, "That potato bastard's brother? I saw him when America and I visited Spain a few weeks ago."

England brushed off the weird behavior as hatred for the Germa- Well, Prussian man. He could agree the non-nation was annoying, but him dating Canada was out of the question. "That's a crying shame. I have been looking for him. That frog faced git has as well."

Romano had a hell of a time swallowing the lump forming in the back of his throat. He may be a badass with a tough personality with a foul mouth attached, but he was a terrible liar. "Oh... really? Why is that?"

"I recently discovered he is dating Canada-"

Before he could stop himself the Italian blurted out, "Who?"

"Canada, America's younger brother? He is a sweet boy, but very quite. Sometimes people think he doesn't exist. I admit to over looking him most the time when I was raising both boys." His green eyes were glazed over, and distant. Obviously, nostalgia kicked in.

Going wide eyed the Italian squeaked out,"He wasn't lying about America's brother..."

"What was that?"

Panicking a bit, "Just that- Alfred has mentioned a brother, I thought he was just bullshitting. Dating Prussia, huh? I guess as a father figure that is a dangerous combination. I wouldn't trust that bastard worth my life." That wasn't a lie, right? He is just bending the truth.

An evil glint was shining in England's eyes."Hm. I was hoping America would be here, with his aid, we are bound to find Prussia eventually. I have a feeling France will be making his appearance here soon enough."

This caused the Italian to pale a bit, "Fr-France? He-Here?" As if on cue there was more knocking on the front door. Lovino dove behind the couch in terror. "Make him go away..."

England released a heavy sigh, and stood to answer the door. Wasn't this America's home, why should he have to get the door, knowing full well it was that French bastard? "Stupid America... And his lack of responsibility..."

An over joyed voice greeted his ears the moment he had opened the door."Oh, Arthur what a pleasant surprise to see you answering the door. Though, alas, you are not the one I am looking for, I am here to see our other darling son."

"Our son? Since when- I- NO! I raised America you had nothing to do with it!"

"Let us not get into a lover's spat with our Canadian beauty right beside us."

England blinked a few times, before realizing Matthew really was right next to Francis. "He-Hello, Matthew. Sorry, didn't see you there."

"I-It's all right... I-"

"I have gotten word of Prussia heading this way. A little Birdie told me!" France affectionately ruffled the Canadian's hair, not noticing he interrupted the others words.

The still cowarding Italian listening in on the conversation, began to panic. What would happen if they did find out he was lying? Would they disapprove of him and America? Would they... Kill him? Why did he have to agree to hiding that moron anyway! It's not like Prussia had done anything for him, but bring annoyance into his everyday life that went beyond Alfred's idiocy. "Dammit! Why did I help him?" He whispered, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Chirp!"

Hazel eyes glanced up, rather confused that such a noise interrupted him from his inner rantings. Oh _Shit!_ It was that damned bird! What was his name...? Gilbird? The yellow fiend cocked his adorably cute head to the side and began to chirp even louder as it moved closer. "Shut up you stupid bastard! You blow my cover I swear I will-"

As if to spite him, the chick began to squawk, "Chirp, chirp, chirp!"

The three standing in the doorway suddenly brought their attention to the living room. "Is that a bird?"

The Canadian faced palmed, that was most definitely Gilbird. He honestly didn't know why his lover had fled from England and France to begin with. It's not like the two were going to beat him up or anything... Maybe. They could have resolved all this over an awkward dinner and chit-chat, but no Gilbert had to make everything difficult. "Why do I even bother..." Obviously, his inner ramblings didn't do much. Even when he tried to explain the situation they ignored him.

Leaving a sulking Canada at the door, England and France stormed over to the chirping, and found a bawling, and hysterical South Italy, with a small yellow chick on the top of his head behind the couch. "That asshole forced me into it! I swear! I wanted nothing to do with it, dammit! I was only house sitting! I have no idea where he is, pleasepleaseplease do not hurt me!"

* * *

><p>While the Italian continued to spaz Gilbert cursed from his hiding spot under the bed of what he assumed was Romano and America's room. "Can't trust Italian's to get the job done... Dammit Gilbird." They would be upstairs any minute... There was no where to go, and he had to admit his hiding place wasn't all that awesome. Almost when he gave up all hope-<p>

"Pst! Prussia, dude, over here!"He glanced up from underneath the bed, rather shocked to see the self proclaimed American hero crawling through the window.

"You have amazing timing, they are going to murder me!" Gilbert hissed.

"Heard some commotion assumed the worse and decided a heroic rescue was needed!" Alfred puffed out his chest, and flashed a cheesy smile, still sitting upon the window sill, "Though... You may want to come over here so I can help you with the escape, I think they're on their way upstairs..."

The Prussian didn't need to be told twice, not even questioning how America knew what was going on to begin with. It was clear that the other was on his side of this situation. I mean, who could be better for his younger brother than a bunch of awesome? He began to make his way into the window, making an epic escaped just as voices echoed in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"If I were a Prussian, in a state of panic where would I hide?" France pondered while they made their way up the stairs, reaching the top and pausing in a moment of contemplation.<p>

The trembling Italian that was being dragged by the collar of his shirt decided to give a snide comment, "Why the hell are you even hunting him down? Aren't you two losers _friends_? You two fucking corrupted Spain and cause chaos wherever you go. Wouldn't you be happy he is with your non-existent love child?"

"I'm right here..." Matthew spoke in a sullen tone, not all that happy as the situation has been becoming more ridiculous by the minute.

"I agree with Romano. You are friends, why are you after him? I just want to talk to the boy about the proper way to court Alfred-" England was suddenly interrupted.

"Matthew..." Canada corrected.

"Oh yes, Matthew. Sorry, I always mix you two up..."

"I think it's a sign of a terrible father figure," France's voice was laced into a sing song tone.

"You moron, are the terrible bloody father figure!"

"Oh fucking joy... I lover's spat. How about you get out of Alfred's home, you're all a fucking thorn in my side."

The Brit and Frenchmen looked back and glared at the Italian, "You let him in the house to begin with!"

"What the hell would you have done?"

Canada proceeded to bang his head against the nearby hallway wall. "Gilbert, you're a moron."

* * *

><p>It was dark... Prussia knew this for sure. Where ever America lead him, it was dark and eerie. It's not like someone as awesome as him was afraid of the dark, right? … Right? He slowly walked backwards unsure of what to do, or where Alfred even was, "A-America? Hey, where are we? You sure it's okay to hide here? I mean, er, it's dark and-" Suddenly the sound of clanging metal met his ears and he released a rather girlish (Manly!) screech. "AMERICA?"<p>

A dim light soon flooded the room, and a panicked and disoriented Prussia continued to back up, looking around savagely, not seeing the blonde haired hero anywhere in sight. Why was he in a tool shed? His breathing became, heavy, and he swore he was about to hyperventilate or piss his pants. This was as if he was starring in one of those creepy slasher movies! As if on cue, the sound of a chain saw starting up sounded off behind him."OH MY GOD!"

There America stood, a chainsaw in hand and a very crazed look was plastered on his face. "So I hear you are dating my brother." His voice was dripping with malice even over the roar of the chainsaw.

Prussia would never admit it later on, but at that moment of time, he was scared. No-_ terrified_. Honestly, he thought he was going to die. Falling to the ground, he began to crawl away as America inched closer, "H-Hey! We're both made of awes-awesome. Why would you have a problem with me defiling your brother? It's not like I forced him! It was consensual! You of all people should be more than happy to have me-" His rambling were cut off as the chainsaw was suddenly slashed in front of him, missing his face by mere centimeters.

"Give me a reason to spare your life."

Holy shit! America was so fucking scary! No wonder Romano and him hooked up- hell, it was unfair he had to die like this. He had so much more to live for, so much more to do with his awesome life. "You are- are- just as bad as Spain!" He blurted out, regretting as the words poured out of his mouth. Expecting to have a chainsaw impale his body, he put his arms in front of his face, as if it would protect it. About half a minute later no impact came, he dared a glance and noticed the American had a lost look on his face. It dawned on Gilbert- the guilt card was his tactic toward safety!

"Yeah! I mean, what kind of hero tries to kill his brother's boyfriend? You should know how it feels to have to gain acceptance of your significant other's family. Seriously, you only had to deal with Spain! I have a hoard of people after my ass!"

America began to bite his bottom lip, slowly lowering the chainsaw, a guilty expression evident, "Do-do you really care for Matthew?"

"Of course I do! Isn't it a sign when I can actually remember he exist more than you or eyebrows do? I love him and all his maple syrup, and his cold weather goodness. Is it _that_ hard to believe? He understands what it's like to no longer be a country-"

"He is still a country..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my bad. Look America, please? Can we just go back inside and convince Francis and Arthur that I am not all that bad? I mean- we are pretty awesome."

The chainsaw was quickly tossed aside, tearing a hole in the tool shed's wall. Alfred knelt down and grabbed the Prussian into a huge bear. "We are awesome! It was so unheroic of me not to listen to you before! This is amazing, you can be the existent- somewhat country and brother I never had."

Okay, the huggy, touchy-feely stuff was freaking him out, but it was much better than having a chainsaw pointed at his face. He couldn't deny he was thankful that America had talked to both England and France and convinced them they could talk to the Prussian over dinner.

"See Mattie! It all worked itself out!" Gilbert slapped the frazzled looking blonde on the back.

"You're such a moron..."

"Dawwww~! You love me and all my awesome!"

Romano rolled his eyes and looked away from the sickeningly disgusting romantic display. He turned toward the American that _forced_ an arm around his shoulder, "I am never fucking house sitting for you again."

"Aw, but wasn't it entertaining? I know you get all lonely being all by yourself," The blonde poked his pouty Italian's cheek . "You're so stubborn and adorable."

"Sh-Shut up, you stupid bastard!"

"So Spain and Feliciano still showing up for dinner?"

"Having you and Spain on decent terms was a god-damned mistake..."

"I know! It's because we tease you so much. He's right though, you are a cutie!" America hugged his temperamental lover closer. "You're all mine too!"

"UGH! Get off me you asshole! Go answer the door!" Romano "struggled" to get out of the blonde's grip _obviously_ hating the attention.

"Oh! Spain and Feli are here?" Quickly Alfred sprung to the door before England answered it himself. That would only cause the Brit to nag, all over again, about the American being irresponsible and a terrible host.

Opening the door he was matched with an equally happy go lucky gaze. "Hola America! It was nice of you to invite me to your spontaneous family gathering!" Spain patted Alfred on the back, releasing a joyous laugh. "Little Feli is here too!"

"Hello America! I brought Germany with! I also brought us some pasta!" North Italy spoke a mile a minute, as usual, waving his arms in excitement.

Unfortunately, Romano, who was listening in, ran up to the door grabbing Spain and his brother and then kicked the door shut right in Germany's face. "No fucking way is that stupid potato bastard stepping foot into this house!"

"Hey! That's my bruder you're talking about!" Prussia stood from his spot on the couch, approaching the Italian.

"Suck dick, you bastard! You owe me for saving your pathetic unawesome ass."

"NO! I _am_ awesome! I didn't need your god damn help anyway. You're such a pussy!"

"Gilbert... Calm down!" Canada's words went unheard.

"Say that again! I fucking dare you!" Romano spat back.

While the usual commotion started up once more, America managed to calm the situation. He was all smiles. This was a perfect family gathering (He was obviously delusional thinking this). The blonde stood tall, feeling as if nothing could ruin this dinner. He squeezed Romano's shoulder, seeing a slight fond smile gracing his lover's lips, "I'm going to grab some extra chairs then we can start dinner. Okay, babe?"

The auburn haired male faked a scoff, "I told you not to call me that."

America grinned, whistling an upbeat tune while he made his way over to the closet, a hallway down from the kitchen. Grabbing the chairs he quickly turned around and had to force back a rather girlish screech.

North Italy was standing right in front of him, and unusual creepy smile plastered on his face, making Alfred more than a little uneasy, "H-Hey Feliciano..."

The Italian put a hand on his shoulder his voice was dripping with bitter sweet venom, "So... Spain informed me that you are dating my older brother."

The blonde began to tremble.

_Here we go again._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> That is a wrap! This turned out to be a hell of a lot longer than I originally assumed. I wanted to throw in a splash of America/Romano to show it connected to the other chapter and BAM! It grew to this- crazy piece of crack-ish chaos. Reviews are really appreciated, it's nice to have feedback! As of right now I am thinking this is completed, but maybe you lovely readers can change my mind. ;)


End file.
